


Date Night

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Dating Profiles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: Hey!!! I love your imagines and I was wondering if you could do something based on the dating profile Jay wrote for el diablo???I hate this.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

“I come bearing popcorn and sweets!” the door to your apartment clicked closed and you darted into the hallway smiling at your friend.

“And I bear my movie of choice: Avatar!” You chirped, taking the things from Jay’s arms.

“If you say anything other than James Cameron, so help me god, you are dead to me.”

“Do you even have faith in me anymore? Any at all?” You plopped down on the sofa with him. Just as you grabbed the remote to play the movie, your laptop chimed.

“Was that…?”

“That bullshit dating app you signed me up for? Yes, yes it was.” You quipped, dragging the computer onto your lap.

https://twitter.com/thedceu/status/764622306257678336 

“No.” Jay said, before you could make any remark.

“What? Why not?”

“What do you mean why not Y/N he has face tattoos!” 

“Oh come on, he’s the most interesting person to come through the wire in two weeks.” You whined

“No, he’s terrifying. His favourite book is Inferno for god’s sake and his contact is a prison! ” He rebutted.

“Jay, you know how much I love cactus gardens and for the record, Inferno is a great book.” You ignored Jay’s further protests as you hit the accept button. Your friend let out a defeated sigh and flopped back on the sofa, He was dramatic but you knew he wasn’t really mad. You grinned, shutting your laptop and starting the movie.

Over the next few days you chatted back and forth with the tattooed man and a week later you arranged to meet. Problem was, well everyone’s pre-date nightmare, picking clothes.

“Jay, please help me!” You cried, staring into your messy closet. He rolled his eyes plucked an outfit out, obviously having decided while you were panicking.

“Change, then I’ll do your makeup and hair.” He chuckled, pushing you towards the bathroom.

“God, you are the best friend ever you know that right?”

Almost too soon you were standing in front of the restaurant, feeling nervous and slightly self-conscious. Yet people buzzed around, going about their daily lives. You habitually checked for your wallet, phone and keys before adjusting your purse on your shoulder for the third time in five minutes.

“Y/N?” you turned around to meet the owner of the voice. The pictures really didn’t do him justice. Sure, he was covered in tattoos but they suited him, accentuated every crease and high point on his face in a way made him look threatening, even if he wasn’t really.

“Yeah, Chato right?” you smiled at him and awkwardly shook his hand, noting how warm they were. When the waitress seated you conversations were strained, now that you were face to face you had no idea what to talk about.

“So can I ask about your barbeque preferences?” you jested, trying to lighten the mood.

He gave a barely noticeable smile. “A friend of mine wrote that.” You noticed right away how quiet he was. Most of the guys you had dated in the past were so eager to talk about themselves, but not Chato. After the food came though, the tense aura seemed to dissipate, just a bit. Food was a natural relaxant. You took the time to notice things other than the dark ink. He wore blue jeans and a dark shirt, toned arms extending through the sleeves and he sat completely still, not fidgeting in the slightest.

Chato paid when the check came and you made a joke about chivalry being dead. He thought it was funny. Afterwards you went to the one place your profiles had in common, a cactus garden. So that’s where you went, a fairly large one in your neighborhood. Afterwards your night came to a close. He walked you silently to your doorstep.

“I had a nice time tonight Chato.” You smiled.

“Me too, Pollito.” He nodded, giving a subtle smile.

“Let’s do this again sometime, yeah?” you asked rhetorically, giving him a kiss on the cheek and waving goodbye as you stepped into your home.

The years went by in what seemed like moments. Years filled with date nights and warm kisses that caused butterflies to erupt in both yours and his stomach. Years filled with milestones, moving in together, adopting pets and anniversaries. Years marked by small tragedies and simple pleasures that made everything worthwhile. That’s where you were now, curled up in his perpetually warm arms, tracing his tattoos rather than watching the movie on the screen. Unbeknownst to you, Chato wasn’t watching the movie either. He Opted to watch you instead, every blink and laugh causing him to smile tightly. Thoughts of harm coming to you, because of him, clouded his thoughts but he shook his head, banishing them for the time being. He felt the corner of a special box digging into his thigh and gathered his nerves.

“Novia, get your shoes. We’re goin’ out.” He murmured into your ear, bringing you out of you daze.

“Hmmm? Where to love?” You asked, looking up at him.

“You’ll see.”

Confused and curious you slipped into your shoes and jacket and walked hand in hand with him down the street. You walked through a familiar neighborhood in peace. When you came upon the familiar entrance to the cactus garden you looked up at your love, questioningly. He only smiled and pulled you inside. For a while you walked around in silence, basking in the nostalgia, even with how much the place had changed. Every so often you would look over at him and he would smile. Not the tight, forced smile he used to give but the gentle, calm one that started when he met you. It was still comfortably silent when you reached the fountain in the center of the gardens. Eventually he broke the silence.

“Pollito, I wanna ask you somethin’ and I don’t want an answer till I’m done.”

“Okay…” You replied.

He kneeled in front of where you sat and held your hands in his. “When I met you, I wasn’t expectin’ too much. You were the perfect hyna and I thought you would want someone way better than me.” He took a deep breath. “I couldn’t have been more wrong. There ain’t been a day where you haven’t surprised me. Imma freak and a criminal, but you love me anyway.” He let go of your hands to grab the small velvet box out of his pocket. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I ain’t about to let that go. Marry me?”

Jumping to hug him so quickly that you both fell over, you nodded. “You bet your ass I’ll marry you.”

With your words he smiled so big you could see all three rows of teeth. After pulling you to your feet he swept you into a kiss and slipped the simple ring onto your finger.

“Te amo, mi amor.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
